Three Kings
by BearTamer
Summary: Hiroshi, Zolt, and Toza are poor and live in the Dragon Flats district and yet they are still good friends. However differing ideals begin to put a wedge in their friendship and their success begins to drive them apart completely. Rated T for mature themes such as language and violence.


AN: Another LOK fanfic. This one is going to center around Hiroshi Sato mostly along with Toza and Lightning Bolt Zolt because I feel that these characters does not get enough love in the fanfic universe, which is a shame because there is a lot of good potential to make a great back story for them. Oh well I guess that's what I'm here for. :D

Three Kings

Chapter 1: Harsh Reality

Hiroshi crumpled up another piece of paper and threw it into the garbage. Worthless, everything that he had designed was exactly where it belonged in the trash can. He began to rub sleep from his eyes as he looked at the clock. How long had he been awake? It wasn't like it mattered anyway. Despite the long hours that Hiroshi put into his designs, despite the fact that friends Toza and Zolt both told him that he was a genius Hiroshi simply could not come up with any good ideas.

Hiroshi pushed away from his desk which was a simple piece of wood on three wobbly legs and walked into the living room where his mother was sleeping on a very grimy couch that even the thousands of beetle roaches that infested the place would keep away from. Hiroshi bit his lower lip to keep himself from crying. His mother was such a good and gentle soul always helping people despite the impoverished conditions that plagued her. Hiroshi hated himself at that moment more than ever. He had promised his mother that he was going to get her out of the Dragon Flats District by winning Cabbage Corps "Innovation Competition" which featured a grand prize of 5 million yuan to the rights of the winner's design, that would not only help Hiroshi and his mother but it would also help his friends Zolt and Toza get out as well.

Hiroshi stood silent for several seconds before he entered his room where he subconsciously slammed the door shut where he inadvertently woke hiss friends Toza and Zolt up.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing waking us at this hour?" Toza complained.

"Yeah Hiroshi, what was that for." Zolt asked sitting up in his sleeping cot. Hiroshi walked over to his bare cot which had several small holes in it from spider moths eating the material and laid down not saying anything. "Hmm, let me guess, you couldn't come up with any ideas for the contest. Oh well it doesn't matter you wouldn't have won the prize anyway."

Hiroshi gritted his teeth. "What are you saying Zolt? You don't think I could come up with a good enough idea to win?"

"Awe come on, Hiroshi and Zolt will you two quit your arguing and at least save it for the morning?" Toza asked trying to keep the peace.

"No," Hiroshi snapped. "I want to hear Zolt's answer."

Zolt shrugged his shoulders and let out a heavy sigh. "Look Hiroshi, you're a smart guy and I have a lot of respect for you but the thing is you were simply born in the wrong place. Face it; why do you think every year the winner of that contest is someone from the cabbage corp. family?" Hiroshi sat silent thinking about whether what Zolt said was true or not, it was. "I'll tell you why, because the big guy always takes what rightfully belongs to the little guy. It isn't fair but that is the way the world works."

"What about the Avatar?" Toza asked joining the conversation. "If he knew about the conditions here in the Dragon Flats district he could help."

"Hah the Avatar, do you honestly think cares enough to bother with people like us?" Zolt retorted. Toza didn't know how to respond. "You remember when the Avatar took away Yakone's bending nearly five years ago right? You remember how people celebrated now that the leader of all these gangs was finally gone right? You remember how elated your parents were because maybe they would no longer have to be in a gang. They could get decent jobs and become good hard working members of society." Zolt scoffed. "But that didn't happen, did it Toza?"

"Shut up Zolt." Toza said in a low voice.

"Instead, because of their ties to Yakone they were ostracized by society and thrown into jail even though they never really committed any real crime; leaving you all alone to fend for yourself for nearly two years."

Toza gritted his teeth his knuckles turning white; he was very close to punching Zolt's lights out. He grinned to himself slightly as a waterbender he definitely had an advantage over Zolt who was a firebender during this time of night.

Hiroshi jumped back into the conversation before a fight between his two friends occurred. "Well what about you Zolt what's your story?"

Zolt looked to Hiroshi in confusion. "Hey man, what are you talking about you already know my story."

Hiroshi nodded. "True, but it might ease Toza's tension if you remind him about your rough past."

Zolt looked to Toza who had the intent to seriously hurt and/or maim in his eye. "Very well," he began. "As you know Yakone was the leader of an underground criminal syndicate which terrorized the lower region of Republic City like Dragon Flats for nearly 15 years. Even though things were definitely bad Yakone kept the peace; because everyone was so afraid of him no one fought or rebelled or challenged authority. Then someone ratted him out on bloodbending and then well, you know what happened. Anyway after the news of Yakone's escape from jail people involved in the syndicate were both thrilled and angry the waterbenders being the thrilled ones and the firebenders being the angry ones." Zolt turned to Hiroshi directly. "You don't know about this because you were never involved in the syndicate but the firebenders were not treated quite as well as the waterbenders." Zolt shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, what can you expect even when the war ended and Republic City was built; tension between benders of differing elements was high.

So anyway, the waterbenders were extremely excited that Yakone might be returning because they knew they would not be able to keep control of the underground without him but guess what?" Zolt grinned maliciously. "He didn't. Unable to negotiate the waterbenders and firebenders split into the Red Monsoons and the Agni Kais respectively. Then there was a huge gang war over territory in fact it still goes on today but there is no way the council will face this problem because they wouldn't want to tarnish the good reputation of Republic City. As for where I fit into all this well my parents were high up in the Agni Kai ranks in fact there was talk of my father becoming the next leader because he could generate powerful lightning; much more potent than those so-called lightningbenders at the power plant. I was proud of my father when he became leader; he even told me I would be next in line to run the Agni Kais. He also told me that waterbenders were our enemy and we should never trust them, but at the time I was young I didn't understand the war between the Agni Kais and the Red Monsoons so when I met and befriended you Toza after you healed a broken arm of mine, well things didn't turn out too good."

At this point Zolt gritted his teeth. "When my father found out he completely abandoned and disowned me. I tried to reason with him and tell him that I wouldn't see Toza again but he called me a tainted spirit and left me on the streets." At this point Zolt was smiling at Toza. "However you helped me out Toza. It didn't matter to you that I was a firebender you and I had each other's backs and survived for a year on our own until Hiroshi's mom let us stay here."

Toza began to relax. He was right, because they found each other Zolt and he kept each other safe they were almost like brothers. Toza lighted up. "You know something Zolt that memory gave me a great idea that would not only get us out of here but help out many young benders who are struggling like we are."

Zolt and Hiroshi looked at Toza with piqued interest. "Well are you going to tell us or keep us waiting?" Hiroshi asked.

"Keep you waiting," Toza teased. "Besides I only want to share my idea when it is actually coherent."

Zolt rolled his eyes. "Well all this deep talk is making me tired I'm going back to sleep."

Toza nodded in agreement rolling over.

Hiroshi lied in bed exhausted and yet unable to sleep. His thoughts began to stir in his head. Toza and Zolt sure they had a very troubling past but they were benders at least there was a chance even if only a one in a thousand for them to get out. What was there for him as a nonbender? Nothing. Maybe Zolt was right, maybe there was no hope for him. Hiroshi lay in bed his eyes began to slowly close. If only he could invent something that would take him and his mother far away from the Dragon Flats District. Far, far, away…

AN: I feel good about this chapter. I feel that my skills as a writer are improving from my first work Old Enemies New Friends. However I'll improve even more if you lovely readers review my work and fave/follow.


End file.
